


Dysfunctional partnership

by pupujuuri



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gavin is an awful person, M/M, Sexual Tension, Swearing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, anger and bitterness, non-deviant RK900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupujuuri/pseuds/pupujuuri
Summary: Reed900 oneshot, hopefully more in the future. I'll update the rating/warnings/tags accordingly.All the chapters follow the same timeline, so there won't be 10 different stories of their first kiss, any AU stuff etc.UPDATE The creative died out so don't expect new chapters any time soon.. I'm more invested in a deviant RK900 story atm so check that out ^^'
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Androids are as threatening as little kids. Sure they are adult sized but even after deviation the malfunction messes them up enough to be easily taken down. Or so Gavin had thought till he got his ass handed to him by a puppy eyed, non deviant detective android.

That android made Gavin look at the plastics with new eyes, even before that mentioned episode. The way it was able to read a situation, make decisions, come to conclusions, talk back… It wasn't a normal android and for the first time Gavin had felt his position threatened by a machine.

Thankfully that android was now gone. Disappeared, maybe destroyed, after the failed android demonstration. Rest of the plastics in the camps would soon follow. Not so thankfully CyberLife send another android detective, desperate to prove they can still make safe androids to serve the humans and help catch rest of the deviants still at large. This new android supposedly could not deviate but is also better, faster, smarter and lacking all the artificial warmth and approachability of its predecessor. On top of all, it’s Gavin's problem now.

RK900, that's what it calls itself. Gavin had wondered was it so fresh out of the factory that no-one had time to come up with a name for it. Didn't matter though, not like Gavin would use it anyway. The plastic had been forced on him and to keep his badge he just had to play along. Gavin had tried to order it to stay in the car multiple times while he investigated a crime scene but it always followed. Some dumb fuck had decided the android shouldn't take orders from him, only from those above him and of course CyberLife. Everyone knew the first thing Gavin would order it to do was to jump off a bridge or something. 

Taking orders only from the people above Gavin meant they were equal. Equal with an android. It made Gavin's blood boil and hate the android more than he has hated anything in his life. And he directed this hate towards the tincan in every way possible: verbally abusing, blowing smoke in its face, "accidentally" spilling coffee on its jacket, even trying to physically assault it. Never has he gotten a single hit in though, the plastic is allowed to protect itself as long as it doesn’t hurt a person while doing it. Meaning the tincan dodged, blocked or steered away every hit Gavin tried to land, then indifferently requested Gavin to stop messing around and to concentrate on the task at hand.

One day it didn’t bother to defend itself anymore. Another group of rogue deviants was found, no thanks to Gavin. His plastic burden had seen the thirium trail leaving from a CyberLife warehouse, one of the deviants being injured during a break in. They followed the trail and found a hideout, arresting 24 deviants in one day. Gavin had been useless and it made him furious.

“Don’t follow me”, he told his android while stepping aside to smoke, letting the army gather the deviants in their cars.

“You seem agitated, is something wrong?”, it asked, like it could actually care.

“Just fuck off will you? Let me smoke in peace”, Gavin took a deep drag and blew the smoke out through his nose. The android didn’t leave.

“You should be proud, we did good today”, it sounded like a cheer but the monotone voice didn’t match the words at all.

“We?!”, Gavin barked back, “What the fuck you mean we?! It was all you, there’s nothing for me to be proud about!” He threw rest of the cigarette away, it was hard to enjoy it with the unwanted company. They might as well leave, there was nothing left to do but write the report. Gavin was already on the edge so he just hoped the android would leave it at that and headed for his car.

“Even when you did not find the androids the kudos goes to you since I am partnered with you”, the plastic's words behind him made the man see red. He wasn’t one to take glory from others’ work, he was fully capable of earning his own credit. What the android couldn’t see was that it was stealing his cases and could soon replace him completely.

And he has had enough of that. Gavin made a quick 180° back to the android, marched to it and raised his fist for a right hook to the face, all the while the target stood still as a statue. “Fucking asshole!”, Gavin roared as he swung right into the plastic’s face where it stopped like to a wall. And it fucking hurt all the way to Gavin’s shoulder. The fist stayed there, the android staring down with its emotionless icy blue eyes. Only then Gavin realized all the dodging and blocking before was just for show, there was no way he could hurt this android without a weapon. It had been amusing him so far, giving him the fight he wanted so Gavin would be satisfied.

But now, just like Gavin, it had had enough. Enough of games, enough of fooling around. Gavin felt the blood escape his face. This wasn’t Connor who swayed and knelt when punched. On the contrary, this android could probably snap his bones without effort. And only thing stopping it was some code that should prevent it from turning against humans.

Being so underpowered scared Gavin but his traitorous mind was also thrilled by the strength. And danger. Wanting to push on and see first hand what the android was actually capable of. His survival instinct luckily kicked in before he managed to do anything stupid, something that didn't always happen when odds were against him. 

The android made a move to remove the fist from its face but Gavin backed away before it could touch him, his right hand falling to his holster ready to draw. This didn't go unnoticed by the android: "No need for a gun, you are the one who attacked me, remember?"

Gavin scrunched his nose and allowed himself to lower his hand from the gun. Still, his muscles remained stiff, ready to act fast if needed. The LED on the plastic's temple was circling frantically, Gavin had learned it meant the android was processing something. "Stop scanning me", he took a guess.

"Apologies. I am trying to determine if you have calmed down and ready to listen to what I have to say", the circling calmed on the android's temple.

"I don't care what you have to say", Gavin just wanted to leave already, heading for the car again while the tincan pleaded him to wait and listen. A hand reached to his arm and the mental image of the arm being snapped in two like a stick flashed in his mind. Gavin yanked away like he had been burned. "Don't fucking touch me", how he wished he hadn't sounded as scared as he did.

The LED was now circling yellow and the android's brows slightly pressed down and together. It was hard to tell if the machine was supposed to look confused, hurt or what. Some engineer really messed up while working on the facial expressions. "I understand you dislike me but it would only benefit you if we tried to work together. You should think of me as a tool rather than a colleague. Or a police dog. I have abilities you do not, just like a dog has its sense of smell, but I am unable to work without a human partner", the plastic tried so hard to find a common ground. Too bad it was dumped to a guy who wanted things done only one way: his. No compromises. And his way didn't include an android. 

After realizing what kind of terminator Gavin was up against he became more alarmed around the android, even jumpy. At times he was afraid to let the plastic out of his sight, unable to forget the freezing gaze staring him down after he had landed a right hook that should make the receiver see stars.

It was exhausting. The android needed to go. But Gavin had to change tactics since bullying had no effect. He needed to show that the android was useless to him and the DPD.

So he started to withhold evidence, testimonies from witnesses and everything that would keep the plastic in the dark. Which meant doing a lot of notes the old fashioned pen and paper way and keeping files outside the DPD database. It was arduous and probably against policies but so worth it when Gavin closed the first case by himself since the tincan arrived.

"Looks like we can handle things by ourselves just fine. Maybe it's time for you to return to your CyberLife", Gavin raised his feet on his desk and crossed hands behind his head, leaning back in the seat. Across him his plastic nuisance just received a report of the case Gavin had just closed.

"Why was I not aware of these testimonies from eyewitnesses?", the tincan raised its gaze towards Gavin.

"'cause I didn't tell you about them, da", his smile was as wide as his face. Victory tasted sweet.

"Why did you not tell me?", seeing the yellow LED circle told Gavin he had hit a nerve. There was also the slight press of brows he still couldn't read.

"Because you're not my partner and I don't need you", Gavin stood up and headed for the restroom, ruffling the android's too perfect hair on the way. "I'm taking a leak, feel free to see yourself out while I'm gone."

Gavin knew this wasn't enough to make the android leave but he still fully enjoyed his achievement, humming something random while emptying his bladder. The door to the restroom slid open and Gavin recognized his android from the corner of his eye.

"Didn't know androids needed to use the toilet too", he smirked.

"We do not. But we need to discuss your behavior and I determined you might want to do it without others listening", the plastic's gaze followed as Gavin zipped up and moved to the sink. 

"There's nothing to talk about", Gavin ignored the request and would had shouldered his way past the machine standing before the only exit but it stopped him with a firm palm on the man's chest.

"Yes, there is", Gavin's eyes met with the serious icy blues and his stomach dropped. Was it angry? It couldn't be, it's a robot. What if it deviated and wanted a payback for all that Gavin had done to it?

The man backed up to get distance and reached for his gun just like last time he felt threatened by the plastic, only to remember he had left it at his desk. The android ranted how it would be forced to report to Captain Fowler if Gavin didn't keep it up to date and how it couldn't achieve its mission of being useful to the DPD like this, all the while approaching and forcing Gavin to take steps back towards the back wall.

The booths were on his right, urinals on his left, sinks on the same wall. If he needed to escape he wouldn't be able to enter a booth and lock the door before the android got its hand between. He could try charging shoulder first, pushing himself off the wall to get more power to it. Gavin paid close attention to the android's LED, calm blue at the moment, since its face gave no indication on the machines next move.

The android halted: "You do not have to be afraid, I am only here to talk." It was scanning again.

"Pfft, like I would be afraid of a pile of plastic trash like you", being on guard with something that could theoretically kill you wasn't fear, just common sense. "And didn't I tell you to stop scanning me!", the wall was right behind him and instead of leaning to it he stepped forward to prove the android wrong. 

A shadow cast over Gavin as the android loomed over him, giving him no choice but to press his back against the wall. Once he saw the android raise a fist Gavin curled up and used his arms to cover his face. A loud thump right next to his face made his eyes press shut and heart beat strong and fast, like it was trying to escape his chest.

"On second thought", the android began emotionless, "maybe it would be better if you were afraid of me." The words send chills down Gavin's spine. He opened his eyes and noted being caged between the wall and the android, its palm flat beside the man's head. He lowered his arms enough to glare at the android but still keep up his guard. If only he had his gun the tincan would have a bullet in its brain already. For now it just kept going: "Would you take me more seriously then?", the android leaned closer. Too close. So close Gavin felt its breath on his face. It took him by surprise, he hadn't realized androids needed to ventilate. And his body reacted to the proximity completely the wrong way.

Gavin was an adrenaline junkie, it wasn't news to anyone who knew him. Seeking action by taking stupid risks, picking a fight with the wrong people, spending nights with always a different person and so on. A loose cannon excited by danger. That's where he got his kicks and felt alive. Right now, it wasn't supposed to be like that. Gavin truly hated the android for doing everything better than him and just wanted it out of his life. So he begged from his body: Not now. Please, not now.

But the threat and the warm breath on his skin had already set the hormones to flow. He did his best to prevent or at least hide the arousal by locking his gaze to a single point in the restroom and steadying his breath, trying to ignore how close they were. Knowing the android can see right through him he gave a warning with the most serious tone he had used on the plastic so far: "Don't scan me."

Sensing the change in atmosphere the android pulled back and replied blandly: "I would not need to if you spoke the truth for once", the arm caging the man fell to the androids side but Gavin kept his guard up. "But even without scanning, you are clearly on high alert around me. Even now- … ", it fell silent and Gavin glanced enough to see the circling yellow on its temple. It knew.

The restroom door slit open and the plastic turned its head to see who entered. Now or never. Gavin managed to push past the robot and rushed out before the door closed after Ben. Officers coming across in the hallways knew to step aside and not ask why Gavin was in such a hurry. He didn't run anymore, that would be suspicious, but his determined and aggressive gait let everyone know he would march over anyone who got in his way.

The smoking area was empty. No-one smoked anymore and the area was by the furthest exit from the main entrance so no-one bothered to come there even for a break and some fresh air. Gavin smoked sometimes, more now that he was partnered with a terminator. But the pack was in his jacket and said jacket on the backrest of his chair. Instead he sat down to the ground, back leaning on the wall. He took a deep inhale and a long exhale, the breath forming into mist in the cold November morning.

"Fffffuck", he cursed feebly. How pathetic, running away from a plastic. Getting excited by a plastic. Gavin wanted to throw up. There was no denying androids looked good, designed to be perfect, and Gavin didn’t always have the purest thoughts when he watched his android lick whatever it was analyzing off its fingers. But he had always been in control of those thoughts and would never want to share anything intimate with an android. That kind of action was for those who are too sick and twisted to score an actual human.

Gavin kept glancing to the door, waiting for the android to catch up with him. Not sure if he wanted it to follow or not. If the RK900 had been a human instead of an android and if they were anywhere but at the precinct they’d be fucking right now. No, Gavin didn’t even care if they were at work and someone saw them, they would fuck anyway. Because Gavin hadn’t felt that kind of excitement with anyone in years. Because he hasn’t been afraid of anything or anyone in years.

He needed to touch himself so badly.

The door opened and Gavin jumped up. His eyes met with the one’s he had been waiting for and breathing became somewhat harder. The android was carrying his jacket. “You should not be outside without a jacket for too long”, it offered the cloth.

“Thanks, mom”, Gavin reached for the jacket, otherwise keeping his distance. Staying cool, like whatever happened in the restroom didn’t happen. “How did you know where I went?”

“I followed the scent of your aftershave”, the android didn’t make a move to approach, more than fine with Gavin.

“What are you, a dog?”, he pulled the jacket on and found the pack of cigarettes and a lighter from the pockets. 

The plastic took its time to think of an answer. “As I said a while back, you could think of me as such. But like a dog, I will only be useful to you if you treat me right. A mistreated dog bites back eventually.”

Gavin couldn’t look at the android. He didn’t want to know how it was looking at him. Didn’t want to know if it was scanning him or not, probably knowing better than Gavin himself what he was feeling right now. “Are you threatening me?”, he asked calmly.

“No”, the answer came immediately. “I want you to know that I will accomplish my mission. If you decide to keep me in the dark you will become a burden and I will, non-violently, deal with you accordingly.”

Gavin lowered the cig and looked at the android wide eyed. Him? A burden? He had provided for himself since he was a teen and last year was the most productive detective in Detroit. But this machine saw him as a burden. This machine was the reason he was becoming useless. The storm of emotions got him speechless and he just watched as the android headed back inside.

That fucking piece of rusted scrap metal needed to go. One way or another, it needed to go for good.


	2. An unfortunate miss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still dwelling on Gavin hating Nines because it's so juicy. And yes, he will be named Nines, eventually. When Gavin is ready.
> 
> Don't remember if I mentioned in the last chapter but the peaceful demonstration failed so that's why Gavin and Nines are hunting runaway deviants. But only to capture them, the government is still pondering are androids living beings or not...

“If I shoot the tincan in the back of the head, would I get fired?”, Gavin thought as he pulled his gun from the holster and aimed at his unaware partner. He could say it was an accident. Like anyone would believe him...

They were alone in an abandoned apartment building, searching for clues of a deviant group which had been seen there but then vanished. The plastics were getting smarter, not staying in one place for too long. The walking talking computer assigned to Gavin was busy scanning a spacious living room, having no idea a barrel was pointed at its brain. Or whatever plastics had in their head. The idea of a bullet shot by Gavin piercing through that skull send pleasant shivers down the man’s spine, making his finger twitch on the trigger. But he wanted to keep his job more than see thirium spill out of the tincan's face so he settled in only daydreaming.

“I believe there were at least six of-”, the plastic turned to Gavin all of a sudden and he was too slow in lowering the gun. Something flashed in the terminator’s eyes and in a second it was close enough to disarm the man. He didn’t mean to pull the trigger but it was a natural reaction when something was coming right at him with that speed. The bullet missed the machine’s head just barely, unfortunately, hitting the ceiling and making rubble drizzle down on them.

“What are you doing?”, the android was almost crushing Gavin’s hand between its grasp and the gun. It didn’t seem or sound angry but the LED was blinking alarming yellow.

“I didn’t mean to shoot, I was just fooling around! Then you jumped at me like a fucking predator!”, Gavin did his best to tear his hand free, trying to peel the long and slim fingers off.

The robo-demon forged in hell released him. “If you think guns are for play you should not be carrying one. Please be more careful”, blue eyes were on Gavin till the gun was back in its holster.

“And you shouldn’t be scaring people like that”, the man muttered. It wasn’t supposed to be heard but the machine hears everything. The intense and silent stare that the android gave him said: I dare you to say that again. I double dare you to see what happens if you do.

If it was a human or any other ‘droid staring at him like that, he would. He would rub the words in their face and get into a fucking fist fight because he lives for that shit. But not this bot. Nooooo, this bot would press him against a wall or otherwise take a hold on him, stand way too close, stare straight into his eyes and lecture how badly he is behaving. Completely no homo. Who the fuck programmed this thing?

The problem is Gavin is extremely homo. And his dick is always eager to take control of all the thinking. New twist being it can’t separate android from human. So Gavin is silent and marvels at the walls to escape the tincan’s stare. Maybe it won’t report this to Fowler if he plays nice for the rest of the day. Is this what his life has come to? He hates it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin invites his partner to the gym with him. But why? Doesn't he hate the tincan? You're about to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing and rewriting this for so fucking long... Why did I choose to make it from Nines' point of view, it's so stiff and awkward... And Gavin is a mess, so good luck trying to figure out what's going on in his head -___-  
> If you figure it out please tell me too because I don't know anymore.

“Was there are reason you needed me here or do you like an audience?”, the RK900 interrupted its partner who had been assaulting a Bob dummy for a few minutes now. Reed left the dummy to wobble and turned to look at the android.

“Eager for your turn?”, he smiled mischievously. So that’s why it was here. It didn’t mind of course. They were off duty, Reed spending his free time working out at the precinct gym, and helping the man outside work would only benefit their work relationship. Relationship which was a disaster as it was. The RK900 removed its CyberLife jacket, shoes and socks, picked up the extra gloves Reed had brought with him then joined the man on the tatami mat.

“What do you want me to do?”, it asked.

“I want you to attack me”, so self-defense training. The android made a few preconstructions of how Reed might react to a right hook to the cheek and how it would continue from there, then executed. But the Detective didn’t move, just stood straight with his defiant eyes locked to the android’s. Didn’t even flinch when the fist stopped so close to the human’s cheek the RK could feel his stubble on the back of its fingers. “Why did you stop?” Reed pressed his brows together.

“Are you not going to defend yourself?”, the RK900 pulled away. Reed must had known the android wouldn't actually attack him. Of course it wouldn't. 

“Don’t need to if you’re not actually going to hit me”, he sounded disappointed. "Might as well continue with the dummy if you're not being serious." 

“I could hurt you”, restricting its strength wasn’t a problem but it couldn’t predict the movement of a living being with 100 % accuracy. Reed could end up injured no matter how careful the android was. It wasn’t going to take that risk just for some practice.

Reed shoved the android with both hands, trying to agitate it: “Hit me like you mean it, fucking wuss! Not like you've been worried about roughing me up before, have you?" 

“Fine”, the RK900 raised a palm between them before the man could continue. It couldn't deny it hasn't been the most gentle towards him. “But first I need to know what to expect from you. Test your skills so to speak”, Reed raised an eyebrow to that. “Come at me with everything you got, I will tell you when I have collected enough data to give you a proper opponent. Without endangering your well-being.”

The Detective was pleased for getting an actual permission to beat up his partner. Both took their preferred stances: Reed in a pretty basic boxing stance with his hands close to his face and the RK standing straight with feet hip distance apart. They nodded as to sign to begin.

Didn't take long for the RK900 to realize Reed knew exactly where to aim: the thirium pump regulator. So far he had never aimed there during his tantrums. Not with the RK900 at least, with the RK800 he must had had a lucky hit during their second encounter. Reed has been studying android anatomy, looking for weak spots. Using both his arms and legs, Reed tried to make an opening to the regulator. Kicks to the legs to destabilize the android and hits to the head, the second weakest point in its body containing the central processing unit, audio and other processors. He was clearly self taught, not really following any fighting style. Didn’t care about the form or how the movement looked like, only that the target was taken down.

Not a single hit got through of course and the frustration was obvious from Reed’s face and the desperate tactics he was using, leaving him wide open for possible counter attacks. He could be better if someone would had taught him. The RK still could, it already had few tips to give, but it already knew the answer if it suggested anything such.

Right straight aiming the jaw, left hook trying to get to the regulator and finally right knee with the same address. The last one, instead of merely blocking, the android took a hold of with both hands. Reed let out a surprised yelp and swayed his arms for balance, his center of mass not planned for stopping in this position. “This is enough”, it announced and held the leg till it was sure the man, who was more than happy to get his leg back, wouldn’t fall. Reed was panting, heartbeat nearing 190 bpm and sweat dripping from his face to the mat as he walked to its edge for a water bottle and a towel. He had really given his all and would not be able to continue with the same intensity. “We should continue some other time. I will save what I have learned for-”

“No, I’ll be with you in a moment”, he swiped his face and bare arms with the towel then proceed to nearly empty the one liter bottle with one go. The RK900 could see he was disappointed in himself. The expression had become too familiar since the android seemed to be the main reason for it. Reed would fall silent, avert eye contact, brows tightly pressed together, movement stiff and calculated. If only he would stop comparing himself with an android, the most advanced so far on top of all. It’s as foolish as being jealous to a microwave oven for being able to heat food when he can’t.

“You are worn out."

"I'm fine." 

"You cannot keep up with-" 

“Don’t fucking tell me what I can or can’t do!” Reed's shout echoed in the empty gym. 

Wrong approach. “15 minute break. Please”, a compromise. The man considered it for a moment. 

"Need time to cool down, huh?", he sat down on the edge of the mat, back to the android, and picked up his phone. Guess that was a okay. "You going to stand there the whole time? Sit down, you're making me uncomfortable", he didn't clarify where so the RK900 sat next to him, making him shift a little.

They didn't talk. Reed seemed to have something to say by the way he kept glancing next to him while scrolling the phone. Even opened his mouth slightly for a moment but no words came out, instead he pressed his lips back together. 

Things weren't as bad between them as they had in the beginning. For example Reed didn't physically attack the RK900 as lightly as he had before. Instead it was mostly avoidance now, which didn't really improve their cooperation but at least they didn't need to waste time on nonsense. It was a pleasant surprise the android was asked to join its partner to the gym. Even better would be if the Detective could trust the android enough to just spit out whatever it is on his mind. But he's not the only one to blame for the distrust, for the RK hasn't always made the right choices concerning its partner. Dealing with him has proven to be... difficult.

An alarm ringed on Reed's phone. "Break time's over, get your ass back in the ring", he commanded and climbed up. The android followed suit and they returned to the starting positions. Like agreed, it was the RK's turn to take the role of an attacker. Now the android recognized Reed’s style immediately: Krav maga. This made it easier to anticipate his movements and give him a challenge but not accidentally knock him out cold. “C’mon! I know you’re faster than that!”, Reed incited and right away got swiped off his feet. But he was back up in no time, the android giving him no time to rest either.

Rubber banding was a word best describing the RK900’s tactics, altering its speed and accuracy depending on how Reed was keeping up. When he was struggling the android went a little easier on him so he managed to make an opening to get some distance. 

“Stop that”, Reed panted out after the RK900 gave him space again.

“What?”, the android halted.

“Going easy on me. You think I didn’t notice?”

It hadn’t really tried to hide it. “I already told you, I am not going to hurt you”, it clarified.

“And I’m telling you to take me seriously!”, Reed decided to reverse the roles on the fly and the RK was left to back down while trying to calm the man down, this was getting too much under his skin. Words didn't seem to go through to him and even when the android got a hold on the man’s wrists he set a foot on its chest and kicked himself free. No matter how the RK900 told its partner to stop he kept on charging.

This was getting ridiculous. The RK900 made few preconstructions of how to get Reed down on the mat and stay there, as painlessly as possible. First plan to twist his arm behind his back after dodging a right straight to the android’s thirium pump regulator failed, but as Reed duck he was met with a precise kick with a knee to the midriff. Air was blown out from his lungs and he slumped down cursing. To ensure he stayed down the android brought him to the ground on his stomach and took him in a double chicken wing hold.

There was some fight left so the android held as long as Reed kept struggling and cursing, coming up with the most creative names for his partner: roomba, virus infected laptop, scrap metal, over sized toaster, plastic shit, titanium turd. The RK just listened and waited. Waited till Reed was silent, unmoving and breathing heavy.

“Let go of me”, the Detective growled and was gently released. He stayed there, pressing his forehead on the mat, while the android stood up and decided to get its partner some water. It picked the bottle up from the side of the mat and went to refill it. When it returned the Detective had turned his face so now his cheek was mashed against the mat, eyes staring to nothingness. Completely spend. Maybe that was his plan all along. “You have no idea how much I hate you”, his speech was muffled by the mat.

“I have an idea of the magnitude”, everyone who knew Reed did. He sat up and accepted the bottle. The RK900 decided to sit next to him, remembering he preferred that. “I wish you would not though, it is making my work unnecessarily difficult. Is there anything I could do to make our partnership more bearable?”

The whole bottle went down, some of the water spilling out of the man’s mouth on to his tank top. “If you want to suck up to me then set yourself on fire or go back where you came from”, he said after swallowing the last drop.

“You know I cannot do that”, a form of frustration was growing inside the RK900. It was an unpleasant sensation and sometimes made the android make imprudent decisions to get rid of it. Why such a humane feeling was programmed into an android was out the RK’s understanding. Maybe to make it reach towards its goals even more fiercely.

“Then we can’t get along. Don’t you see you’re making me useless no matter how ‘nice’ you are about it?”, Reed looked pained, the job seemed to mean a lot to him. When the android opened its mouth to protest the man barked, pointing with his index finger: “No! Don’t fucking tell me you’re just a puppet and can’t do anything by yourself blah blah blah. If the laws allowed it you could go and solve all the fucking cases in Detroit by yourself. Actually, take your fucking twin with you and they wouldn’t need human detectives in the whole state!”, they looked at each other silently for a while for the RK900 didn’t know what to answer.

Reed was right. Slightly exaggerated but correct in a sense that if the RK900s and RK800s were allowed to solve cases by themselves they would be way more efficient than a human working alone. The ideal situation would be a human-android pair though, utilizing the best qualities of both man and machine. Something the two of them could have if Reed wasn’t so keen on competing instead of working together.

Like defeated, the Detective fell down to his back, limbs spread. He let out a deep sigh before speaking: "The truth is, you make me hate myself more than hate you. It's not your fault technology has evolved past us humans."

"I never meant to make you feel that way", the RK knew that wouldn't comfort but it had to say something. Reed had never before doubted himself so openly. Even when he had clearly made a mistakes it was always someone else's fault. Always. The RK900 was fine with people hating it but this wasn't right. 

"I know, I mean why would you? You're just a machine, for you nothing's personal", Reed stared up at the ceiling, his face completely relaxed. Another thing one didn't see often. He closed his eyes: "Doesn't change the fact that I used to be the best but with you I'm pretty much worthless. Just now, if I could had removed or damaged that thing on your chest I would had, to know if I have any chance against you. Looks like I don't", a shrug. "What good am I anymore really?"

Hearing Reed was actually trying to damage the android didn't shock it one bit, it'd been like that from the very beginning. The grimness in his words was instead alarming and seems like it took a moment for them to sink in for the man himself. Abruptly he stood up, turning his face away from the android as soon as he could and cursed. "Wait", they weren't done, the RK900 needed to resolve this. It had gotten so close already. But Reed's movement away didn't stop, forcing the android to sprint after and take a hold on his forearm. "Detective, wait."

"Fucking let go before you turn into burning pile of trash", Reed growled but didn't pull away. 

"This cannot go on, something or someone has to change", the RK turned Reed, ignoring the resistance, so they were facing each other and took a hold on his shoulders to get a connection. But his face was hanging down and he used all his remaining strength fighting to break free, threats spitting out of his mouth. The android would need his full attention if it was to continue, asking him multiple times to meet its gaze without results. "Gavin", using the man's first name and a low demanding voice had the wanted effect. The RK had never used it before, aiming to keep things professional between them, so it took the man off guard and silenced him for long enough for the android to get its words through: "If you are not going to face me voluntarily, I will take a hold of your jaw and lift your face up. Do you understand?"

The Detective shivered. Forcing was not the way the RK900 wanted to handle things but with its partner it seemed like this was the only language he spoke. "Eat shit and die", was his response.

Hand was on his jaw in an instant and defiant eyes bore into the android. "You are no use for me in our current state. We are going to talk things out right here, right now, for I do not know when is the next time you are as talkative as you have been today. Now you will listen to me and actually pay attention what I have to say, are we clear?", the RK900 waited for Reed to answer but when he averted his eyes the android tightened its grip. 

"Fuck weren't you supposed to not hurt me?!", Reed grabbed the android's wrist with both hands to tear it off and pressed his eyes shut. The hold was eased. 

"I said, are we clear? Gavin, look at me", he was reluctant but finally did, enough for an answer. Even when the touch was dominant the RK900 switched to the same calm tone it always used when talking. "I was assigned to you since you are, as you have put it, the best in the force. And I believe that, I have seen your records. But as long as we have been partnered you have been interfering with my work and with that also slowed down your own progress and been held back by hate and, as I learnt today, self doubt”, the Detective’s gaze was escaping again so the grip tightened. “Now, I have been patient, helpful, polite and tried my best to show my worth but you are not even giving me a chance, instead you shove a barrel at my face. We do not have to be friends, you do not need to like me. All I am asking is for you to work with me as partners because even when you do not need me I need you. My mission is to be as useful to the DPD as possible and I cannot achieve that alone. So I need you to pull your shit together because I am not getting another partner.”

The defiant gaze held but Reed was now shaking. Of fear? Rage? Either way, the RK knew it had gone overboard. Again. Frustration had gotten the better of it. It wanted to ask if the human was alright but that would had been hypocritical. Instead it decided to give space and was amazed Reed didn’t walk away the second he was freed, only broke the eye contact. He massaged his jaw but the hurt was definitely more mental than physical.

“Say something”, the android would listen with the same focus it had insisted from the human. Always did.

“What the fuck can I say? Didn’t you lay everything on the table already. I’ll just do exactly what you say and we’re cool”, he was actually pouting.

“That is not what I said and you know it”, Reed must had been insufferable as a teenager if he acts like this even as an adult... “How about saying you will try to tolerate me and do your best to work with me? Convince me you are the man I thought you would be and not some insecure bitch”, it was the second cuss the android let out and this one made Reed’s eyes and mouth shot open, even smile a bit. The RK900 model was made more stiff and less approachable than its predecessor on purpose. The CyberLife didn’t want humans to see humanity in androids after the deviant incident. They hadn’t taken in consideration that their android would have to work with someone like Gavin Reed so breaking the protocol and using vocabulary inappropriate for androids should be acceptable.

“Who the hell taught you to talk like that?! I’d be angry but that was too fucking hilarious”, the tension was easyed with such a simple act. Something to try the next time they don’t see eye to eye.

“You are pretty much the only human I spend time with so what do you think?”, the android tilted its head just slightly but it didn’t feel right, too much being outside the box for one day. Reed snorted and mumbled something about the android being developable while picking up his towel and water bottle. “Will you try?”, Reed raised an eyebrow to that, “To make us work. Will you at least try?” The android needed to know everything that evening wasn’t for nothing. That it had gotten even bit closer to a functioning partnership.

“You still on about that? Just let go already…”, dismissive.

“I know you have been waiting for a promotion”, Reed looked at the android like it was a secret, “Everybody knows, you are not particularly quiet about it”, it clarified. “If you promise to try, I will promise to do everything I can to help you get promoted. With me you have better chance. You have an advantage your colleagues do not.”

He was actually considering. “... We’ll see”, not a no.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

BONUS - In the locker room

“Does it always require you to completely tire yourself out physically before you are willing to talk so openly”, the tincan asked suddenly.

Gavin was tired. Like really, REALLY tired. He didn’t feel like talking anymore after accidentally pouring his heart out in a moment of weakness and self loath and after that panicking when the scrap metal full-on confronted him about it. So he wasn’t really thinking when he said what he did: “That or being fucked senseless.” Right away realizing he wasn’t having a coffee time gossip with Tina. He turned to face the plastic and felt his cheeks heat up as the reason of all his misery was watching him, one brow raised. “I didn’t just say what you thought I did”, fucking smooth. What does it even matter what he says when the tool is present, not like it has ever before commented on his crude jokes.

The reply came with the most monotone voice and without a hint of expression on the machine’s face: “Maybe I will try that next time we need to clear the air between us."

And then it just walked away. That was a joke, right? First the forensic lab on legs learned to curse and now it has learned to make a joke. RIGHT??


End file.
